RWBY: Brave
RWBY: Brave is an American anime-style television series and first made by Cartoon Network Studios & Rooster Teeth also is reboot of the one of the Rooster Teeth web show RWBY. Plot A 1000 Years Ago, The place already hacked on two, call Mach & Wild. and two Species lives Different place... call Humans & Altus and the evil creation call "Breaks", a Hunter & Huntress protect a world.... a year passed, a new destiny is begin... Characters Main Characters Beacon Acadamy(Brave): Team RWBY(Brave): * Rey Rose(Main Protagonist) * Wayne Schnee * Boomer Belladonna * Yun Xiao Long Team JNPR(Brave): * Johnny Arc * Neo Valkyrie * Pyrrha Inferno * Raiden Team CFVY(Brave): * Cars Fall * Fire Markson * Vioient Markson * Yoshi Hiuta Team CRDL(Brave): * Cider Maio * Ren Kusanagi * Den Kyo * Lentirai Kira Team SSSN(Brave): * Sarah Howard * Sally Sandman * Sonia Zeroman * Nora Fall Beacon Acadamy Stuff(Brave): * Ruby Branwen * Snow Schnee * Ren Xiao Yong * Brave Ironwood Team STRQ(Brave): * Sonic Arc * Timmy Schnee * Ruby Rose(Brave) * Quan Xiao Long Banzai Academy: Team FINE: * Fourmla Zepin * Iron Finoa * Nova Marioa * Eri Kaiera Haven Academy(Brave): Team JUSE: * Jin Hinata * Ura Manson * Specter Seeman * Erika Zenima Team KILL: * Ken Fiona * Ian Jetson * Leo Azmuth * Lin Mazio Steam Academy: Team PAIN: * Pyrrha Nikos(Brave) * Aaron Nikos * Idigo Arc * Nei Mainer Team TIRE: * Tony Sinora * Idea Manier * Rex Painer * Eon Mainer Villain: Sin's Factions: * Sin Manson(Main Antagonist) * Zak Aopkan * Roman Torchwick(Brave) * Raven Manson * Naoh Aaronson Roman's Factions: * Conia Sinaina * Xander Mazin * Nana Maiora * Marshmallew Jet Kaiser: * Zun Xiao Long * Fiona Taurus * Zario Maker * Gyro Poman * Zaiora Vaion Schnee Dust Company(Brave): * Weiss Schnee(Brave) * Cold Schnee S.O.P.A. Factory: * Albert Hellson Other Characters: Thunder Job: * Thunder Zei * Mei Maieson * Mai Maieson INFERNO Army: * Zero Manerisa * Penny Polendina(Brave) * Cinder Branwen Rebursts: * Zack Belladonna * Janet Belladonna Faishs: * Rai * Flame Rey's Parents * James Rose * Mary Rose Others * Ein * Amber(Brave) * Ozpin Pine * Qrow Ironwood * Team RWBY(Original) ** Ruby Rose(Original) ** Weiss Schnee(Original) ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long Development TBA Other media RWBY Chibi X: a Spin-Off for RWBY, Including RWBY & RWBY: Brave Characters. also is Sequel for RWBY Chibi. Episodes Season 1: * Episode 1: Rey Rose * Episode 2: Dreaming Beacon * Episode 3: Dreaming Beacon Pt.2 * Episode 4: The Diamond Road * Episode 5: The Diamond Road Pt.2 * Episode 6: Play or Die * Episode 7: Play or Die Pt.2 * Episode 8: Wayne Schnee Work * Episode 9: Player Work * Episode 10: Player Work Pt.2 * Episode 11: Roman * Episode 12: Roman Pt.2 * Episode 13: Power of Faishs * Episode 14: All Academies Battles * Episode 15: City Fall * Episode 16: Metal Rise Season 2: * Episode 1: Brave * Episode 2: Brave Pt.2 * Episode 3: Brave Pt.3 * Episode 4: Brave Pt.4 * Episode 5: Brave Pt.5 * Episode 6: Brave Pt.6 * Episode 7: Brave Pt.7 * Episode 8: Brave Pt.8 * Episode 9: Maximum Power * Episode 10: Gift Season 3: * Episode 1: Fallen Beacon * Episode 2: Repair Beacon * Episode 3: Pyrrha Nikos * Episode 4: Aaron Nikos * Episode 5: Death Way * Episode 6: Hold On * Episode 7: Brave: True * Episode 8: Breaks on Stage * Episode 9: Firework Season 4: * Episode 1: Teams * Episode 2: Burning Out * Episode 3: Life Way * Episode 4: Justice * Episode 5: Throw * Episode 6: Endgame Yet * Episode 7: Final Stand * Episode 8: Throw Way * Episode 9: Cool Run * Episode 10: Life of Lie Season 5: * Episode 1: Heroes United Part 1(aka: RWBY x RWBY: Heroes United)(Guest Appear: Ruby Rose(Original),Yang Xiao Long) * Episode 2: Heroes United Part 2(aka: RWBY x RWBY: Heroes United)(Guest Appear: Ruby Rose(Original), Weiss Schnee(Original), Yang Xiao Long) * Episode 3: Heroes United Part 3(aka: RWBY x RWBY: Heroes United)(Guest Appear: Ruby Rose(Original), Weiss Schnee(Original), Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long) * Episode 4: Ozpin Pine * Episode 5: Super Break * Episode 6: Alone Again * Episode 7: Steam for Nothing * Episode 8: The Great War * Episode 9: Liars * Episode 10: Ace * Episode 11: Zero * Episode 12: Last Surivivor * Episode 13: Danger Land Season 6 * Episode 1: After Year * Episode 2: Truth * Episode 3: Dead or Alive * Episode 4: Countdown * Episode 5: Believe * Episode 6: Unknown's Land * Episode 7: Death Clock * Episode 8: Mystery * Episode 9: Driving * Episode 10: Lies * Episode 11: The World Trivia * this show first Rooster Teeth Web Series aired on Cartoon Network. ** also this is first both Cartoon Network & Rooster Teeth Together Launch. * This is first Rooster Teeth Web Series had Reboot Series. Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Series Category:Web Series Category:Rooster Teeth Category:RWBY Category:Cartoon Network Studios